1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector for lightweight portable furniture or other apparatus which, during assembly, has members which tend to twist, and, more particularly, to a connector which includes means for preventing rotation of tubes connected thereto and a releasable brake which keeps the furniture from sliding around, but will not cause the furniture to tip over.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Portable furniture such as a portable playpen described in U.S. application Ser. No. 551,104 includes a frame which is relatively easy to assemble and disassemble. The frame is generally made of lightweight strong hollow aluminum tubing which frictionally fits over a connector between the frame tubes. The various tubes of the frame must be held in a vertical position during assembly and tend to fall over, making assembly of the playpen extremely difficult and frustrating unless two people are available for assembly. In addition, the playpen, can slide across the floor on the lightweight highly polished aluminum type frame tube, and, as a result, a baby in the playpen could reach objects on adjacent surfaces or cause the playpen to tumble down the stairs. The provision of rubber covers for the tubes to prevent sliding allows the playpen to tip over when a child leans against a side. Thus, there is a need in such portable furniture for a connector which facilitates assembly and which prevents the furniture from sliding across the floor yet does not cause the furniture to tip over.